dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Aboard!
In the first episode of the series, Matt meats a couple of members of Outcast Force for the first time, while his brother, Eric, is reminded of something by Arce. Darren and Max meet a new woman who will play a huge importance while Firo meets a strange girl. The team spends the majority of the day goofing off without realizing they should have need more alert. Transcript (The first scene opens with a shot of a ship before cutting to the members of Outcast Force walking into the lobby of the ship, covered in red carpets and several hallways leading to places in the ship, along with a check in desk) Kathy: This is awesome! We get a fucking vacation for once. Darren: We are NOT on vacation. We are here on a job, we're here to assassinate some people like we normally do, not fucking sunbathe. Kathy: That sucks. Max: Well, it has been a while since we've had a break, and this is a 3 day cruise with no stops, they're not going anywhere. Arce: I agree with the tomboy. Max: I'm not- Alec: You kinda are, Max. But that's besides the point. WE NEED A BREAK. After our last mission at least. By the end of it we were all so covered in guts that I'm still picking that girl's uterus out of my ears. Erin: The irony is that he doesn't even like women let alone uteruses. Darren: Let me think about it. No. Amelia: Let's vote on it, if you think we need a break and Darren is a piece of shit raise your hand! (Everyone but Darren raises their hand) Darren: You know what, fuck you guys. Kathy: I love democracy. Firo: That means we can go, right? Erin: Yep, we're goin' Come on babe. (Grabs Firo and drags him off) Dale: Do you think they're participating in intercorse? Amelia: For sure. Wanna go to the snackbar? Darren: I NEVER SAID YOU COULD GO. (Everyone just ignores him) Dale: I could go for some snacks. Darren: Oh my fucking god. Max: Calm down dude, let's just go to the deck, there were some people playing cards and I think we could make some money. Derren: .... What game? Max: I dunno, let's go! Darren: Fine. (Walks off with Max, leaving the rest) Kathy: Well I'm going to go sunbathe, ironically. See ya (Leaves) Fiona: I think there's a place where you can see the fish underwater! I wanna go! Alec: I'll go with you. Fiona: I'm not a baby.I don't need you to look after me, you know? Alec: I just wanna see fish. Arce: Aaand I'm going to go explore the ship. I'm sure there are places I can have fun. Alec: That can't be good. Arce: Fuck you, go look at fish. (Walks away) Alec: I WILL. (The scene cuts to a shot of the deck, with several people in a hot tub, a pool laid out in front of beach chairs with people laying on them including Kathy, a snack bar where Amelia and Dale are, and Matt sitting alone on the side) Matt: (Sigh) I hate this stupid trip. (A light blue character hits him over the head) Matt: What the fuck dude? Light blue: Dad spent a lot of money on this, don't be a dick. Matt: I feel like a fucking kid, like when your parents drop you off at a daycare. Dad just wants to get rid of us while we are grown ass adults. Light blue: And that gives you permission to be a dick? Matt: Eric, shut the fuck up for 2 seconds. You don't know everything. Eric: At least I'm not an asocial book nerd. Why don't you just talk to a girl or something for once? Matt: At least I don't have a stupid heart condition that keeps me from doing shit. Eric: No seriously, look (Points to Kathy) There's a cute girl, just go talk to her. Matt: Fuck you. Eric: Love you too. (Pulls him out of his seat and pushes him over to Kathy while Matt struggles) Matt: I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS FUCK YO- (Notices Kathy) Oh uh (Clears his throat) Hi. Kathy: Darren if that's you I- (Looks at Matt) Oh, nevermind. Hi. Matt: Sorry, I'm being put up to talking to you by my brother.. Kathy: It's cool dude, whatever. Matt: Oh ok.. So uh, what's your name? Kathy: It's Kathy. And you? Matt: Kathy. Kathy: What? Matt: Oh shit wait I fucked up! Matt. My name is Matt. Sorry I'm not good with people. Kathy: (Laughs) Dude you're a fucking riot and I don't mean the song by Three Days Grace. Matt: (Laughs awkwardly) I guess. (In his head) I'll pretend I got the reference. (Cuts to Amelia and Dale the snackbar) Dale: So all I'm implying is that the reason I don't swear is because it would demote my vast vocabulary. Amelia: So you're a pussy? Dale: I am not. Amelia: K then why don't you just confess to having a crush? I know you like someone. Dale: I will when you do. Amelia: Shut up. Dale: So in relevance to another topic, what kind of progress are you making involving your time machine? Amelia: I'm doing good. (Cuts to a short shot of Amelia watching Supernatural instead of working, and then back to the present) Dale: Are you sure you aren't just slacking off? Amelia: Pff no. Yes. (The scene cuts to Darren sitting down at a table holding a bunch of cards with Max on the side) Darren: No one's playing. Max: (Shrugs) (A purple women comes by and pulls out the chair across Darren) Purple lady: You wanna play? Darren: Sure. What game? Purple lady: How does Anxiety sound? Darren: Sure but that's basicly just grown up Uno. Purple lady: I don't care, I like that game. Are you in? Darren: Yeah. (Starts to deal the cards) So name? Purple lady: Lyra, and you? Darren: Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Lyra: I'm serious. Darren: It's Darren, damn. Lyra: My turn first. (Throws down an 8) Darren: You sure? Lyra: Pretty sure. Darren: Fine. (Throws down another 8) Lyra: (Smiles and throws down a third one) Darren: Ah shit (Looks at his cards, which clearly have the last one) Looks like I draw 6. (Throws down 2 7's and a 9) Lyra: You must like card games. (Thinking) He's definitely a Suit, the way he plays is too close to his. (Throws down a 7 and a jack) Darren: Diamonds. The Jack Of Diamonds. Lyra: Huh? What do you mean by that? Darren: Nothing, it's just what you threw down. Lyra: Oh right. Sorry. Darren: Well, I fold, you win. Lyra: (Thinking) A Suit would never quit without a motive, what is he playing at? (Out loud) Okay then. Thanks for the game. I'll see you around. (Walks out) Darren: (To Max) She's a Suit. Max: Huh? Darren: She's definitely one, I could tell by her playing, and her reactions. She's the Jack Of Diamonds. Max: How the hell can you tell? Darren: Suits have a bit of a talent for spotting eachother. She knows I'm one too. She knows I threw the game, but she doesn't know why. She didn't just randomly want a game of some advanced Uno bullshit, she had a tactic and she wasn't here to find friends nor was she here by coincidence. There's something we don't know about being plan, I can feel it. Max: Sometimes you fucking amaze me. Should I be worried? Darren: Hard to tell, but for all we know, she could be our target. (Cuts to Lyra behind a corner talking on her phone) Lyra: He's a Suit. He must be the leader. Female voice: Okay Lyra, good work. Lyra: Thanks. By the way, are we taking them down tonight? Female voice: No, I'm just sending Cole out, she'll report back to us and we'll see what we're up against. Lyra: Cole? Why not just burn the fucking ship down? Female voice: Relax, she won't be using her full power. Besides, Jack will be watching her back. Lyra: Fine. So the plan is in motion. Excellent. (Hangs up) Get your shit ready Ace. (Cuts to Arce running towards something across the ship on the deck, while she's running she passes Blue and Pink) Pink: Wow, this ship is amazing Blue: I know, it's like- (Arce runs pass him and knocks him overboard) Arce: Sorry. (Keeps running) Kathy: what the hell, Arce!? Arce: Kathy I have no time to talk! I'm in a hurry. Wait who's your friend? (Points to Matt) Kathy: Oh he's a cool book dude I just met. His name's Matt. Matt: Did your friend just throw someone overboard? Arce: I wouldn't worry about it, this stuff probably happens to him all the time. (Cuts to Alec and Fiona looking at the fish) Fiona: Wow they're so cool! That one is so cute and this one is so pink! Alec: (Bored) Yep. Fiona: And this one is-- (Suddenly Blue falls into the water scaring away the fish) Alec: Holy shit! Fiona: HE SCARED AWAY THE CUTE FISH, THAT ASS! Alec: I think he's drowning. Fiona: Serves him right. (Back to Kathy, Matt, and Arce) Kathy: I thought you we're in a hurry. Arce: That can wait, what's that on your hair? Matt: Huh? Oh this? I was born with it. Arce: Oh ok. Have you ever heard of The Vale? Matt: The what? Arce: Nevermind. If you haven't found out yet, you will. Matt: ....Ok? Arce: Well, gotta run again. Kathy: Wait (Grabs her) What did you do? Arce: Long story short... (Cuts to a shot of a decapitated man's head on the boat's prow dripping in blood) Arce: He wouldn't stop looking at my boobs. Kathy: Oh my fucking god. Matt: Wait what did she- Kathy: (To Arce) Undercover, Arce. Under-fucking-cover. Arce: Pff whatever. No one saw me. Or at least everyone that did is dead. Matt: What- Kathy: She's joking. (Eric passes by and taps Matt on the shoulder) Matt: Huh? Eric: Two bitches, nice. Matt: Shut the fuck up. Arce: Another one? Matt: Oh, this is my older brother. Unfortunately. Eric: Nice to meet ya. I'm Eric. Arce: Your hair has it too. Have you heard of The Vale? Eric: (In shock) How.... How do you know about that? Matt: Dude, what's she talking about? Eric: One sec. (Grabs Arce by the arm and drags her across the deck) I have been trying so hard to protect my brother from that fucking force-field Vale BS, me and my dad don't you fucking dare bring it up. Arce: Oh so you do know? Do you have- Eric: YES I do, I have force-field. But I can't use it because of my heart, ok? Now stop. Arce: Fine. I know her by the way, The Vale I mean. (Walks away) Eric: BULLSHIT SHE'S BEEN DEAD FOR A LONG TIME (Cuts to Kathy and Matt) Kathy: The fuck was that about? Matt: I don't know, maybe they know each other. (Shrugs) (Cuts to Firo walking to the snack bar) Dale: Welcome to our snack club, Firo. Firo: Hey, thanks. So what shit is going on? Amelia: Taunting Dale's crush again. But I'm getting bored of that, how was your frick frack session with Erin? Firo: None of your fucking business? Amelia: Where is she by the way? Firo: Oh, she's calming her sister down. (Cuts to Erin with Fiona And Alec) Fiona: AND THEN THE BLUE GUY SCARED AWAY THE FISH Erin: It's ok sis, the fish will be back. Fiona: It won't be the same. Alec: I should have gone with Dale. (Cuts to later that night, everyone is asleep in their rooms when Firo gets up for some water and sees a figure with glowing blue eyes in the dark) Emotionless Voice: Are you a member? Firo What the fuck? Voice: Nevermind. (The figure steps into the light, revealing to be a short dark blue girl with a kitten ear hat and a completely expressionless face) Firo: Who are you and what the fuck are you going on about? Girl: My name is Cole. I have been told to not share further information. My orders are simply to annihilate. Firo: Annihilate what? Cole: Annihilate Outcast Force. Firo: Oh shit. Um, one sec (Runs behind the corner to pull out his phone and calls Darren) (Cuts to Darren in bed, being woken up by his phone) Darren: Huh? (Picks it up) Firo: ATTENTION ASS WIPE, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, TELL FUCKING EVERYONE TO ASSUME BATTLESTATIONS Darren: AH HA! I WAS RIGHT! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN A DAY OFF! (Laughs) Firo: DUDE THERE COULD BE TONS OF THEM HURRY UP! THIS CHICK IS LIKE A FUCKING ROBOT Cole (Appears behind him) I am not a robot, I just lack emotions. Firo: AH WHATTHEFUCK Cole: And it is just me. For now. Firo: Oh (Laughs) Oh wow. Hey Darre, flatty over here is going to beat us all. She's like 17. Cole: I am 21 years old, and 519 days. Firo: (Laughs harder) Holy shit I was actually scared for a second, hold on can I take a picture and send it to Darren, so he knows what out "Target" was? Cole: I am not as weak as my physical appearance may lead one to believe. (Her eyes start to glow as she remains expressionless and slowly raises her hand, covered in blue flames) I am here to annihilate all of these so called "assassins". You are one of them. Darren: (From the phone) Firo what the hell is going on? Firo: (Smiles) Shit is about to go down, call the others. End Continued in next episode After the credits: ''' (Shows Matt and Kathy in recording room) Kathy: Wow this episode wasn't much of a starter, there was like, no fighting. Matt: Well, there's plenty of that in the next episode Kathy, so just wait. Kathy: Fine. Until then I guess I have no choice but to settle for this. Matt: Good choice. '''Real End Trivia * Arce doesn't normally mind people staring at her boobs, so she was most likely lying about her reasons for killing that guy. * This episode's two main purposes is character development and plot set-up rather than the actual plot. * This is a two part episode, but the next episode has a different title instead of the same and "part 2" at the end. * The ending where the characters discuss the episode is most likely going to be in all a lot of episodes for this series, but not all. * This is the first time we are introduced to Cole and Eric, the rest of the characters, including Lyra were in the preview. Category:Episodes